1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a conductive plate, and more particularly to a conductive plate including a plurality of light-transmissible conductive films of a nanomaterial on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional conductive plates for a display panel normally include a transparent substrate and a transparent conductive film of indium tin oxide (ITO) formed on the substrate. The ITO film exhibits excellent transparency; however, formation of an ITO film on a large size substrate is difficult. Moreover, the surface resistivity of a large size ITO film is relatively large, which is unfavorable to manufacture large size display panels.